


Nagito Likes Eggs

by foxspit3



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, Omorashi, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28832172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxspit3/pseuds/foxspit3
Summary: After being trapped in the dinning hall after Byakuya’s trial for almost three days, Nagito seriously has to pee. Luckily, Hajime comes to his rescue... sort of.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Nagito Likes Eggs

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for 50 kudos :)

“I can’t believe you’re the one who killed Byakuya!” Hajime yelled out to Nagito in a very hurt tone.

Those words had been bouncing around Nagito’s head for the last 2 days. It’s been 58 hours since Nekomaru and Kazuchi had nearly broke down the door to his cottage, carried him to the dining hall in the island’s run down building and mercilessly tied him up. 

Nagito believed that everyone had every right to be suspicious of him. After all, he did plan to murder Byakuya and that ended up with TeruTeru, the ultimate cook, getting executed. That wasn’t the only negative outcome of Nagito’s failed murder attempt. TeruTeru being gone also meant mediocre food. Actually, that only bothered Akane, but the point still stands. 

Nagito groaned. The soreness coming from his arms and legs due to being on his side for so long was starting to get to him, however that wasn’t the only thing bothering him. Nagito hadn’t been to the bathroom since before Byakuya’s trial and he was really starting to feel the effects of that now. He chewed on his lip slightly as a way to cope with the growing pain in his bladder.

A few moments later, Nagito heard soft footsteps leading up to the dinning hall door. The door’s silver knob slowly turned and the door slowly opened. In the doorway, stood Hajime Hinata with a plate of what looked like breakfast.

“Ah! Good morning Hajime.” Nagito said greeting him in his usual raspy voice. “I’m so glad that you were kind enough to bring food to useless tra-“

“Enough.” Hajime interrupted, clearly annoyed. He walked up to Nagito and gently put down the plate. Afterwards, he sat down next to it, and prepared to feed the white haired teen that he somewhat pitied.

Nagito smiled, then asked; “Hajime, can you take me to the restroom please? I’ve been here for two days. I won’t be able to hold it for much longer you know... heh.” He asked nervously while pressing his thighs together in a way that Hajime wouldn’t notice. 

“Mahiru wouldn’t take me, she called me stupid then said she had business with Hiyoko.”

Hajime sighed then said, “Nagito, I think you’re over exaggerating. There’s no way that nobody has taken you to the bathroom for the last two days. Did you seriously wait until I had breakfast duty to ask?”

“Did I not just explain that I asked Mahiru?” Nagito replied and looked up so his eyes would meet Hajime’s.

“Do you really expect me to trust you after what you did at Byakuya’s trial?”

Nagito furrowed his eyebrows and blushed a little, “Hajime... I really REALLY need to pee.” 

Nagito felt his heart stop when he leaked a little into his underwear. He was dying to grab his crotch or do something to ease his need. 

He then laughed nervously; “Do you want me to go all over myself, Hajime? That’s so sadistic and cruel. It would be mortifying to walk outside in front of everyone dripping in my own human waste. That would just be filthy, but appropriate for someone as worth-“

“Fine. I’ll take you after I feed you, okay? Just hold it in the best you can.” Hajime obliged, “Now be quiet for a minute.” 

Hajime then picked up some eggs with the chopsticks on the plate and slowly guided it to Nagito’s mouth. 

“Open.” To which he did. Nagito chewed then swallowed. He then groaned again, and whining due to the pain of desperation. 

“Nagito, stop.” 

“I can’t... I’m going to pee, Hajime. It hurts. I’ve been holding it in for almost 3 days.” Nagito said gasping with tears pricking his eyes. 

“This is so unlucky... I’m about to wet myself like a toddler, Hajime!” He said almost laughing. 

But that laughter quickly ended when he felt himself leak again, this time it was even more. As a result, there was a small wet spot on his crotch. Unfortunately, it was enough for Hajime to notice. 

Alarmed, he quickly went behind Nagito and attempted to untie the red rope that held him prisoner in the dusty dining room. While doing this, Hajime randomly thought; “But what if I just left him here to soak and stink in his own urine? It would be revenge for what he did at the trial... no. I should help him.” 

After Hajime finally freed him, Nagito stretched out his arms for a split second then shot his hands to his crotch and whimpered even louder than the last time. 

“Hajime, I can’t get up on my own. I’ll have an accident.” He said blushing with tears rolling down his face.

“Okay, I’ll help you up then and I’ll get you out of here.” Hajime then behind Nagito and lifted him up. He wrapped on of Nagito’s arms around him so that way, Nagito would be leaning on him. 

“My cottage isn’t too far from here, I think we’ll make it.” 

Hajime and Nagito slowly walked out of the dusty, run down building. Once outside, Hajime saw that nobody was around.

“Everyone must still be at the restaurant, cmon, we have time to get there.” Hajime encouraged. 

They made it to the boardwalk right next to Hajime cottage when Nagito suddenly stopped.

“I-It’s going to come out... neugh.” He groaned. The wet spot on his crotch became even larger and his legs were shaking with desperation. 

“C’mon, Nagito, my cottage is right there.” Hajime then forced him to take a few more steps. They reached his front door. Hajime, as quickly as he could, unlocked and opened his door, to which Nagito ran inside as quickly as he could. 

Hajime stood at the door and watched as the sickly, snotty, white haired teen tried to unbuckle his pants. Nagito didn’t care if he had to whip it out in front of Hajime’s very own eyes, he just didn’t want to piss himself. 

“I can’t get it unbuckled...!” He sobbed. All of a sudden, piss came spraying out of him, running down his jeans and pooling beneath his feet. Nagito arched his back a little and moaned loudly at the relief. It was humiliating, but god did it feel good. It was a little arousing as well.

It took Nagito a minute to process that he just wet himself in front of Hajime and made a mess in his cottage bathroom. The bathroom windows being clear didn’t help much either because Hajime was able to witness the entire thing. 

He the straightened himself up and slightly rubbed his thighs together. 

“It’s so warm.” He thought, feeling gross. “H-Hajime, I am so sorry.” He managed to sputter out. 

“It’s fine.” Hajime finally said, stepping into the bathroom. His urine wreaked of dehydration.

“I promise I won’t tell anyone...” Hajime trailed off. He had noticed that Nagito was hard. Whether it was from the amount of pressure that was in his bladder or if he actually got off to pissing himself, he didn’t want to know.

“Don’t look at me. I’m so filthy and disgusting. Only a worthless piece of trash has an accident.” He sobbed. 

Hajime had never seen Nagito genuinely cry before. It was weird but he couldn’t think about that right now. 

“Nagito, you can just take a shower, I’ll let you put on some of my clean clothes, assuming you don’t want me to go into your cottage and rummage through your clothes.” He said, trying his best to get Nagito to calm down. 

“M-My cottage is unlocked... from Kazuichi and Nekomaru breaking into it. Please get me some clean clothes.”

“Okay, I’ll get right on that.” Hajime said patting Nagito on the back. He glanced at Nagito’s boner that slightly showed through his damp pants for a second then turned around and left.

After Hajime left, Nagito peeled off his pee soaked jeans and anything that came after that. Socks, shoes, and whatever shred of dignity he had left. When he pulled off his underwear, he finally realized how hard he had gotten. 

“What a shameful state I’m in... I wonder if Hajime noticed?” He sighed. 

“I...I have to get rid of it.” Nagito then tip toed over to the toilet paper and wiped off the bottom of his feet so he wouldn’t track pee anywhere. With nothing but his shirt and drenched underwear on, he crept over to Hajime’s drawer and took out a pair of his underwear. He smelled them a little.

He went back into the bathroom and sat on the toilet. He then pulled his dick out his underwear slit and began pumping up and down his member with Hajime’s underwear.

“Ah..! S-So humiliating...ugh...that my crush saw me like this...!” Nagito moaned. 

“Ah..! Hajime, I’m sorry..!” Semen shot out of the tip of his cock and landed on his shirt. Some of it dripped onto Hajime’s flower decorated underwear. 

“Nagito, I got your clean-“ Hajime stopped in his tracks at the sight of Nagito masturbating with his underwear. 

Nagito looked up, “Pfft- hahahahahahaaaa. This is so unlucky, Hajime. I really do have the worst luck, don’t I?” He started pumping the underwear up and down his dick again. He was still surprisingly hard.

“So, you really were horny after all? What kind of sick pervert gets off to pissing himself?” Hajime rubbed his crotch slowly at the sight.

“Nagito.. you like being humiliated don’t you? But this time you just couldn’t help yourself. This is so- you’re so pathetic. Look at you.” Hajime teased. 

“Hajime, I’m a little desperate mmm.. in other ways. Please come over here. I know I am not worthy but I would like the pleasure of having sex with you.” Nagito giggled.

“That was awkwardly formal, but fine.” Hajime walked over to Nagito and lifted his legs onto his shoulders. Nagito was gripping onto the top of toilet with his dear life. 

“I’m going in now, you should already be lubed up, right?” He asked, looking for clarification.

“Hajimeeee. Please just put it in already, I can’t stand it anymore. I’ve been waiting for this moment. I know we just met, but I’m deeply infatuated with you.” He practically moaned. 

“Fine.” Hajime slid himself into Nagito’s anus and began gently fucking him. He was shocked at how strong the frail looking boy was. 

Breathing heavily, Nagito said; “Please, go faster. Please fuck my pissy little ass.” 

Hajime slapped his hand over Nagito’s mouth. “Stop talking so much, your breath stinks. YOU stink... you smell like piss and sweat. I don’t know how I haven’t vomited already.” 

As a response, Nagito tried wrapping his legs around the back of Hajime’s neck. 

“You’re truly abhorrent, Nagito.” And with that, Nagito came again. His seed splattering onto the bottom of Hajime’s hand and his chest. Hajime groaned and he too, came. He shot his seed into Nagito’s tight little hole. 

Afterwards, Hajime pulled out and licked all the way up Nagito’s armpit, his tongue almost touching his white hair. He the kissed Nagito’s neck and sucked on it lightly, leaving a red mark. 

Both boys stood up. It was silent for a bit until Nagito asked; “Wanna shower together?” 

Hajime smiled softly and nodded. 

They both stepped in the shower and Hajime turned the water on. The bathroom quickly filled up with steam. 

“Hey, Nagito, get on your knees for a second and open your mouth. I have something I want to do.” Hajime demanded.

Nagito obeyed and got on both of his knees. He was now kneeling in front of Hajime, face to face with the cock that was in him moments ago. He opened up his mouth and stuck out his pretty little tongue.

Hajime grabbed his member and aimed his pee hole at Nagito’s mouth. He then started pissing into it. His urine sprayed into Nagito’s mouth, on his chest and finally hitting the shower floor. 

When his trail died down, Nagito licked his lips and stood back up.

“Thank you.” He mewled.

————————————-

Night had already fallen once they got out of the shower.

“Hey, Nagito. Can you spend the night here tonight?” Hajime asked, shyly.

“Sure! I don’t see why not. After all, you are my island buddy.” He replied happily.

“Can we cuddle too?” 

“Yeah, why would I say no to that?”

And with that, they both got under the covers. 

“Hajimeeee...”

“What? Go to bed.”

“What are we now?”

“Uh.. I don’t know. Go to bed.” 

And with that answer, Nagito was still satisfied. He wrapped his arms around Hajime and both boys slept better than they ever had in awhile.


End file.
